


Taste

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: dom avengers x sub reader [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Drabble, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Rimming, Soft Dom Natasha Romanov, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Taste

“Nat, please-” you begged.

Leaving a trail of bite marks on your ass. This was her idea, and when you agreed, you weren’t expecting her to take her time. You wanted it, needed her tongue on you.

“I told you, Princess, you have to beg me.” she hummed, her fingertips teasing your clit. “You’re _so_ wet. Just say the words and you’ll get _exactly_ what you want.”

Sliding a single digit into your entrance, Natasha trailed her tongue against your ass. You knew anyone could walk in on the two of you - in the commons area, bent over a table as Natasha was on her knees. But you both didn’t care, if anything you enjoyed the thrill a little too much. Natasha was good with her word, especially when it came with trying something new.

“You can speak baby girl, everyone’s asleep.” she teased, a second finger pushed into your wet pussy. 

“Please, fuck me with your tongue. _Please!_” you cried out as She picked the speed up. She hummed in response as her tongue traveled down your crack. 

Running it up and down a few times before finally teasing your tight hole. You tensed at the new sensation, not expecting it to feel so different. So good. As she pushed her tongue into your hole, you let out a whimper.

“You’re squeezing my fingers, printsessa,” she teased, swiping her tongue back against you. “You’re really enjoying this? Huh?”

“Yes, Nat, oh fuck-" 

You were close, every flick of her tongue pushed you closer to the edge. She had told you the moment you stepped into the room today, that you were allowed to come without permission. A reward for being such a good girl all week, and you were intending on doing just that.

"I want you to come for me, will you do that? Be a good girl,” she cooed.

You moaned as Natasha added a third finger, moving her fingers in a bruising pace. Her tongue fucking in and out of your asshole, and as soon she curled her fingers, you came.

“That’s a good girl, _my_ good girl.” Natasha praised.


End file.
